


daybreak

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou's Birthday, Post-Timeskip, Sunrises, THI SIS JUST REALLY SOFT, purely self indulgent, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: in that moment, you felt content. wholeheartedly content, sitting and watching the sunrise with your lover. it sounded so cliche, but you couldn’t find it in you to laugh out a complaint. it was gorgeous, just the sight of him, the sky, and the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this out the day of his birthday :( but here it is now!!! late bday gift for hinata babie!!!! i love him so much i hope you guys enjoy this!! and as always feel free to leave comments on what you liked and didn't like and any suggestions on how to improve my writing :) happy reading!

the excitement prominent in the back of your head awoke you at just the right time. it was dark, but the beginnings of a purple haze began to brim at the edges of the dark sky. 

you rolled over in your sheets, taking in the view of the sleeping male before you. shoyo laid on his side, cheek pressed against the mattress and lips parted enough to let a small stream of drool trickle out. his breaths were heavy and rhythmic, warm breezes of air fanning across your face if you shuffled close enough. 

you smiled. the sight was enough to remind you of just how much you loved shoyo. drool and all. 

you glanced at the window behind your bedframe once again. the plum color that once teased the sky was becoming more wide-spread, hemming the horizon in a way you could only describe as ethereal. 

you gently shoved shoyo’s shoulder, hoping that the light jostle would be enough to wake him up. of course it wasn’t, him being a heavy sleeper, so you repeated the action a few more times with increasing intensity until he began to stir. 

_ “shoyo,” _ you whispered, leaning close into his ear. “wake up, darling. or we’re going to miss it.” 

he groaned in discomfort, nestling his head further into the soft cushion of the bed and mumbling incoherent syllables. you laughed, angling your head to place a soft kiss on his forehead and watching as the corners of his lips subconsciously quirked upwards. 

“get up.” he was unresponsive yet again. you decided to take further action. 

pushing him softly so he’d lay on his back, you were amused at the way his expression twisted subtly in confusion. you straddled him, knees pressed tightly against each side of his hips and keeping yourself hovering over his body as you supported yourself with hands placed near his head. 

your lips grazed his forehead again before traveling down to press against his cheek. you moved to the other side, trailing light, slightly damp kisses all over his face in rapid succession, pulling away with a quiet  _ smack _ for kisses that were just a bit more forceful. 

you planted your lips firmly against the side of his neck, rumbling out a chuckle at the way his face flinched at the contact. he’d always had a sensitive neck, making it a fun target for soft makeout sessions and sessions that  _ weren’t so soft. _

a whine slipped out from behind his shut lips and you continued your ministrations, lips never leaving his neck and instead resolving to drag them across to different destinations along his skin. at one point you’d shifted your focus to right underneath his jaw--another one of his sensitive areas--and your lips laved gently and warmly against his delicate flesh. 

his lips parted, letting out a comfortable sigh before he turned his head to the side to nestle against the crown of your head. you pulled away from his jaw, much to his displeasure, and let your face hover of his, staring into his eyes. 

they were warm, always so warm, orange irises always peeking up at you and swirling with golden accents and amber love. shoyo’s eyes were certainly your favorite feature of his, on top of everything else--calloused hands, peach lips, feathery hair. though those were amicable aspects of  _ him _ , of everything that made up  _ hinata shoyo, _ you were always hyper-fixated on his eyes--the things they made you feel and the things  _ they _ felt. you’d learn to read them easily, reading all the tells hidden in his irises that you’d picked up on after years of loving. 

your lips quirked up into a delicate smile and he repeated the gesture, ethereal as always. 

“awake?” his expression dropped at your inquiry, letting out a huff and glancing to the side before a cocky smirk appeared on his face. 

“not yet,” he spoke clearly. “i think i need  _ one more kiss. _ ” 

ah yes. there  _ was _ one place that you’d avoided  _ (purposely) _ during your previous ministrations. 

you sighed, grin still prevalent as you dipped down and turned his face forward. his mien remained cocky as you leaned forward to press your lips against his. 

rather than soft, the action quickly turned passionate now that he was conscious enough to reciprocate. his hands were warm and planted firmly on your waist, a way to ground himself as he moved his lips against yours wetly. you tilted your head slightly to try a different angle, finding that it was the slightest bit more comfortable as your lips slanted against his. 

he let out a small hum of pleasure, sighing out through his nose and fanning against your face in a hot breeze. pleasant as it was, you forced yourself to lean back, unlocking your lips from his with a slick sound. 

he huffed out another sigh of discontentment and you tutted at him. “we have to get up. i promise you we’d see the sunset this morning and we’ll miss it if we don't get outside soon.” 

shoyo hummed in acknowledgement, finally obliging to your request and moving to sit up. you followed, shuffling over to sit next to him as he slowly rose. 

“ready?” this time he nodded, and you couldn’t help but smile again. you locked your hand around his, finger slotting together in a way that just felt  _ right _ , a way that still sent your head spinning and stomach turning in lovely ways. 

you led him to the door leading to the balcony attached to your room, sliding the glass door open and stepping outside into a sky that was still slightly dim. 

a small bench sat, pushed to the side near the railing. you and shoyo took a seat, leaning comfortably into each other; your head on his shoulder and his head on top of yours, hands still interlinked and bodies turned into each other comfortably. 

the sky, though not present with the sun just yet, lightened into a dim periwinkle as if acting as a premonition for the star. the darkness of the night was tinted in light, the horizon slowly beginning to glow in a pale yellow. 

as you watched the sky smear into colors like oil paints, you couldn’t help but melt into total contentment. maybe the sunrise was making you sentimental--maybe because it reminded you of shoyo, wholly. whatever it was, you felt happy. simply  _ happy, _ that you had this moment, that you had this man, who loved you and only you, so emboldened with passion and affection and love for the ginger beside you. 

you loved him, plainly. you could find a million other synonyms to describe what you felt for shoyo but nothing would live up to the elementary term of “love.” 

you turned your head to face your lover (the word, to this day, never failed to send colorful swirls through your head). he mirrored you, looking at you with delicate fondness and a delicate smile. he planted his lips on your forehead, unlocking his hand from yours to move around your waist--both of them, this time--wrapping around it and clutching you to him. your body melded into his with familiar intimacy. 

in that moment, you felt content. wholeheartedly content, sitting and watching the sunrise with your lover. it sounded so cliche, but you couldn’t find it in you to laugh out a complaint. it was gorgeous, the sight of him, the sky, and the sun, melding together like a gorgeous portrait that only lasted in the moment--that could never be captured by an artist well enough to contain the pure feeling and emotion prevalent in the atmosphere. 

you loved shoyo. and the moment only emboldened your passion, confirming it even further than the years spent sharing a home, further than the nights spent loving each other gently, further than the glistening silver rings on both of your ring fingers. 

you smiled. 

_ “happy birthday.” _


End file.
